POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter two
Chapter two of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The penguins and dromaeosaurs managed to get back to central park, but all couldn't get over of what they had done, they had saved a human at the cost of their secrecy, although none of them regret saving a human from a man-eater, they were kinda worried that they would get experimented on. When they got to the zoo the zoo animals were there looking like they were waiting for them, Marlene was the first to speak, "I can't believe you did that" she says, the penguins and raptors have a good guess as to what she is referring, "you all know that we lost our secret don't ya?" Skipper asks, all of the zoo animals nodded, some of them were sympathetic about it, "why did you" Maurice questions, "we were force to choose one side over the other, but it was worth it" Kowalski answered, "and personally I'd rather sacrifice secrecy than a human that cam close to dying" Elvis fallowed boldly, "okay but what if you get taken for experiments" Julien voiced out, the penguins and raptors weren't answering although Skipper was about to when all of the sudden Joey stepped forth and said "well if you do, we can protect ya", the others were somewhat surprised, as Joey is more of an enemy than ally, Elvis scoffs and says "oh please I'd rather fight through government scientists than hire you as a bodyguard", she made it clear that she didn't want the kangaroo, and frankly Joey heeds it, the prehistoric and modern animals of the zoo did get to know each other, but Joey noticed that Elvis was often hostile towards him (or her) mainly due to Joey being hostile himself\herself, and is kind of intimidated by her, however, the other raptors and the penguins seem to appreciate it, "well thanks but we'll pass, we'll be fine" Skipper stated and he and the raptors walked away, "okay but if you are taken away don't say we didn't warn you" Burt yells out, he and the other animals go back to their homes except for Marlene and the lemurs, they had the biggest bond with the penguins and have gotten close to The Velociraptors too, if either group if not both were taken for experiments they would be the most devastated. The next day Obi-wan was doing some research on the American crocodile at the building with the other raptors, the penguins come visit for the same reason, "did any of you notice how that crocodile had Private at his mercy but stopped at the last minute?" Obi-wan asks and they all nod, "now that you mention it I did hear a wolf howl at the same time, maybe their was a wolf who was the crocodile's boss" Kicker suggested, "but what wolf has authority over a crocodile?" Kowalski asked, "and why would both harm humans?" Blik asks too, suddenly Skipper claps his flippers, having a guess "I think I know, dr. Blowhole" seeing the dromaeosaurs faces he continues, "an evil dolphin who has been after me and my team for years, has a robotic eye, a grudge against humans and a mutant lobster with a metallic pincer, remember" he finishes by asking, the raptors nod, "you think he could be behind the attack in Hoboken?" Sheen asks, "it's worth a guess" Private answers. Now the penguins and raptors prepare to hunt down Blowhole, Obi-wan and Kowalski managed to track him off the coast of New Jersey and now were taking their submarine into the sea, it took a while but they found an underwater base that doesn't look like it was made by humans, stealthily they managed to dock on an air lock, "be careful raptors, assuming you ever need to, but Blowhole is a super genius" Skipper warns, the raptors nod, though not really worried, once they were inside they began to explore, avoiding lobsters along the way, eventually they found Blowhole at his command center, overseeing the work of giant robotic lobsters, "yes, yes, build, construct, grow" he chants, "Doctor Blowhole" Skipper calls, startling him, Blowhole whips around to find the penguins right behind him, "peng-yoo-ins?" he pauses noticing that Private looked a bit older now, but more surprised by the Velociraptors standing behind them, Skipper seems to notice Blowhole's look and says, "oh yeah Private went through a growth spurt and you remember our zombified dinosaurs do ya?", Blowhole shook his head to focus, "great now annoying di-no-saurs" he throws out at them, "so you're the so called evil dolphin eh?" Ike commented, "I've been dying to meet you" Harry states rubbing his clawed hands together, last time the raptors didn't get the chance to know Blowhole. Back above water, Gustave and his accomplices had fallowed the penguins and raptors, the cougar looks at a bull shark and a reticulated python, "Submarine, Ghetsis, your turn" She orders, the shark and snake comply and dive. Back in Blowhole's base, "Blowhole why did you kill people?" Private growls, "what are talking about?" Blowhole asks back cluelessly, "don't play dumb, you sent a mutant crocodile to massacre humans in Hoboken, didn't you" Skipper accuses, "I didn't do anything, I wasn't planning on settling a score on anybody, but I guess I can start with you" Blowhole considers, "and just what are you planning this time?" Kowalski asks, "well I am going to try to use the ring of fire again, thereby melting the polar icecaps to drown the humans, the world will be my giant swimming pool" he laughs, "this is not the evil mastermind I was expecting" Elvis said, "you got that right" Rico agrees. Blowhole presses a button on his Segway and activates the giant robots, who began stomping over the good guys, the raptors however jump on them and in seconds disembowel the robots from the inside out, Blowhole gasps as Elvis emerges from the pile of metal and circuits and says "is that all you got?", Blowhole growled while the penguins dealt with Parker, Private sends him flying over to Blowhole, landing in front of the dolphin and groans, "you are so also on my revenge list too" Blowhole states aggressively, "see told you he talks like that" Private said to the raptors who couldn't agree more. Suddenly a bull shark and reticulated python emerges from nowhere, getting everyone's attention, "mutant sharks and snakes too? one thing at a time Blowhole" Skipper says, noticing the shark was wearing an oxygen tank of water and was on a skateboard, "what? they aren't any of mine" Blowhole states, just as surprised as they are, the shark and snake then target the penguins who dodge and prepare for battle, Blowhole and Parker attempted to sneak away but were cornered by the raptors, "going somewhere?" Faragonda taunts, Blowhole ordered his lobsters to attack but the raptors triumph, Elvis then tackles Blowhole who hastily escapes with Elvis on his heels, leaving Parker with the other raptors, the platypus manages to jab his venomous spurs into some of the raptors but it didn't have any effect. The penguins were still fighting the snake and shark but they counter every move, Skipper in a desperate attempt tries to get on Submarine but the shark catches him in it's jaws, Kowalski and Rico were wrapped by Ghetsis leaving only Private to fight but couldn't with his friends in their grasp who struggle to break free, the raptors had beaten Blowhole and co and now turn to the penguins, "help" Rico squeaked out, Blik and Ike circle around Ghetsis and when the snake wasn't looking Ike bites it's neck and gouges through with his hands and left toe claw, breaking his hold on Kowalski and Rico, Sheen does the same on Submarine who drops Skipper, puncturing Submarine's precious oxygen tank, Private checks over the older penguins while the raptors held off the invading predators, however when they subdued the perpetrators the shark releases smoke from his oxygen tank, under the cover of smoke they escape, "gone" Obi-wan sees, "and so are Blowhole and his minions" Miyuki states getting the other's attention and realize she is right, reasoning their was no other point in staying the penguins and dromaeosaurs returned to their sub and swim away. Ghetsis and Submarine emerge on the shore, the cougar towers over them and notices their disappointed faces, "no, no you did good" she consoles, adding "those penguins just got lucky is all, next time we'll make sure they're our prey alone" she finishes, and with that all walk away. Back at the zoo, the penguins were sitting on their island with the raptors, all were in deep thought, "hey guys" Marlene greets getting their attention, "did you ever find out who killed people in Hoboken?" she asks, they shake their heads no, "what about Blowhole? surely he has to be responsible isn't he?" she asks again, "Blowhole's not the one" Kowalski states, "there was a crocodile at the Hoboken building, and at Blowhole's lair there was a shark on a skateboard and a snake who looked like a cousin of Savio, you should've seen the way all three were able to deal with our moves, it's like all three know stuff about us" Skipper describes, "really?" Marlene asked in slight amazement, "there must have been a wolf at Hoboken too, as it's howl was heard and the crocodile showed obedience to it, I think they're all connected, plus there was a killing in Colorado by some unknown creatures" Obi-wan theorizes, Marlene was horrified by this, what could do such things if not Blowhole? "someone or something is out after us, someone or something that's brand new to us" Private guesses, Marlene left after that but was still just as puzzled. Meanwhile at some hide away somewhere the cougar was polishing her claws when Gustave, Ghetsis, Submarine and a dingo and brown bear arrive, "you called miss Thak?" the dingo asks, "yes Azaria, tomorrow we will pay those penguins and dinosaurs a visit at their zoo, in front of the humans" the cougar, Thak plotted, "why attack them at all?" Gustave asks, "they seem to act as guardians for the humans, but prefer not to become known, and that is were we'll start" she answers. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil